


Worth the Wait

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [376]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, NSFW, Teasing, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They've waited for this long enough.





	

Sam is pretty sure he and Benny were going for some kind of record, with how long it took them to get around to this.

They had spent months dancing around each other, first, not sure what the other one thought or wanted. Then, once they finally sorted all that out, Benny had wanted to _court_  Sam. It had been sweet, and romantic, and Sam is one hundred percent sure he is absolutely in love with Benny.

But, by the time Benny gets him naked and gets his hands on him, Sam feels like he’s on a hair-trigger.

It’s not _just_  how long he’s waited, although that’s definitely part of it. But Benny’s hands are damn talented, and he kisses Sam well enough to make Sam see stars, and, overall, it’s a wash of sensations driving Sam crazy.

And then Benny gets one finger on his hole–something Sam has been imagining, dreaming about, for months–and it’s all over.

Sam turns his head into the pillow, blushing furiously. He hasn’t come this fast in…ever, really, and he wanted tonight to go well so incredibly badly. He wonders if he ruined everything or just tonight.

But then Benny is kissing his neck, and still tracing his rim with one finger. “Look so pretty when you come,” he says, breath tickling Sam’s throat. “Gonna make you do it again.”

He sucks a bruise into Sam’s neck, then travels down his collarbones, then to his chest, then his stomach. All the while, that one finger plays with Sam’s hole, eventually pushing in, making Sam moan and clench around it. 

“That’s it,” Benny breathes, twisting his finger inside of Sam until he finds Sam’s prostate.

It doesn’t take much time from there for Sam to be nearly begging Benny to fuck him. Benny shushes him, hot breaths puffing against his skin, and works Sam open slowly, teasingly. “Gonna make this good,” he promises. “Patience, Sam, lemme make this good.”

Sam wants to tell him it’s good, so good, already, but he doesn’t have the words, not when Benny pushes in a third finger, giving him so much of what he wants but not enough.

Finally, Benny gives him what he wants, rolling on a condom and slicking up before pushing into Sam. Sam digs his nails into Benny’s shoulders, wraps his legs tight around him, pulling Benny closer. It feels so good, perfect.

Considering how recently he came, Sam didn’t think he’d be ready to go again so quickly, but here he is, already feeling the pressure building up, desperate for release. Thankfully, Benny has waited even longer than Sam and seems just as desperate. He works a hand between them, stroking Sam off, and leans down for a kiss.

It’s the kiss that does it, honestly, the spark of Benny’s lips against his sending Sam over the edge, coming all over Benny’s hand. Benny follows him over, breaking the kiss as he comes.

They lay there panting afterwards, Benny having rolled to the side. Sam reaches for Benny’s hand blindly, finds it, and holds on tight. Benny squeezes back.

After a moment, Benny rolls so he’s hovering over Sam once more, smiling. “So beautiful for me,” he says, leaning down to kiss Sam once more.

Everything about this, Sam knows, was more than worth the wait.


End file.
